Swish And Flick (Phan)
by thisisalpacalypse
Summary: Phil is just a normal student at Hogwarts, and like any other normal student, has forgotten to revise for his Charms exam. But the library turns out to be much more excited than he first thought.


_Phil's POV_

I'm just sitting there, staring out of my window in the Hufflepuff tower, hugging my knees so tight my knuckles are white; it's my routine now. Every night, just sat here, gazing off into the dark expanse of the grounds of, well, what I've come to call home. Hogwarts really is a fascinating place, and not just for the obvious reasons. It has this serene beauty that can only be properly appreciated if you look at it as often as I do and note every little detail in the back of your mind. The way the gnarly fingers of the Whomping Willow entwine with each other in a delicate lattice (that's really deceiving, seeing as it'll whomp you into oblivion if you go anywhere near it), the way the Black Lake glistens so differently depending on where you look at it from. It's beautiful. But that's not the most beautiful part.

Not by a mile.

That Ravenclaw boy that I see in the corridors every day. The one I stare at longingly in the Great Hall when I can't be bothered to eat. He really is the most exquisitely perfect specimen of a human. I don't care how incredibly cliché that sounds, because it's true.

The thing is, even if he did notice me, I know he wouldn't like me, because he's extremely reserved. I don't think I've ever seen him talk to anyone unless it was a sassy remark. He keeps to himself; so he'd never even glance at me. And that's not even going into the fact that he's in a different house, and I therefore hardly ever see him.

However, I think I've come to terms with this; I've accepted it.

I snap out of my daze of daydreaming when the wind rattles the glass in it's loose frame and shocks me out of my trance. I notice darkness has descended completely over the sky, and decide it's probably best to go to bed. Just as I wriggle under the covers, I notice my charms theory book laying open at the foot of my bed. On the first page of course; revising for the exam in 2 days time had completely slipped my mind. Great, now I have to go to the library tomorrow and catch up. There's no point in trying to do anything now, fatigue takes priority over what little will power I actually have.

I make my way to the library to read up on my theory and practice the dreaded charm that has proved my downfall since day 1 - levitation. The mere thought of attempting to lift a feather bring back haunting memories of the embarrassment of the first class, in which I was picked to try the incantation in front of the whole class. This resulted in me accidentally swish and flicking my wand across the room straight into nobody but the Ravenclaw boy's perfectly sculpted face. I will _never_ live that down.

But I have to confront my fear and practice, or I'll be sure to completely fail my practical assessment and thusly my first year of charms. I arrive at the library after dodging the gaze of all students on the way, and scan the various book-lined walls for a place to sit a safe distance from most life forms. This is purely for their benefit, I don't want to maim anyone else in the process of revision.

I begin with the worst, I may as well get it over with so it won't plague my mind any longer than absolutely necessary. This turns out to be a bad move, because after around 7 minutes, I still haven't managed to so much as rustle the feather and am getting more and more frustrated with each attempt. Try as I might, I cannot get that stupid feather off the stupid desk. Stupid charms.

_Dan's POV_

I've been sat in my usual spot in the library, a comfy chair in a hidden corner where I can see almost everyone and everything for perhaps the past 15 minutes, and my mind hasn't wandered far from this room. In fact, it's never wandered far since he hit me square in the face with his wand. I've always been quite reserved, preferring to be in the company of my own thoughts, and most of my thoughts had been about him. That Hufflepuff boy that I see in the corridors every day. The one I stare at longingly in the Great Hall when I can't be bothered to eat. How he is such a perfect, all round wonderful human being is beyond me.

I snap out of my little daydream when I hear a very annoyed moaning sound. I trace it back to him, the Hufflepuff boy, who is looking extremely agitated and, admittedly, incredibly cute. We have a charms exam tomorrow, and I make the logical assumption that he is revising, and probably having trouble with levitation (again). I watch him for a few more minutes, feeling rather guilty about staring at him for so long, but I can't help myself. You get lost in his eyes, you see. They're a near unnatural shade of ice blue, and I feel like I'm drowning in them whenever I see him. This is really weird, I don't even know his name, and I'm practically in love with him.

I need to pluck up the courage to talk to him, or I'll go insane. Plus, I feel really sorry for him, struggling away, looking so defeated and almost in tears. He's never looked so adorable.

_Phil's POV_

I'm just about crying over the stress and frustration of this exam, and I still can't levitate this feather to save my life. I may as well give up, there's no point any more. Just as I'm about to pack up and leave, I notice the first movement for the entire duration of my attempt at revision out of the corner of my eye, and curiosity gets the better of me. I turn to see what/who it was, and I suddenly feel a little less depressed. It's the Ravenclaw boy, looking the most beautiful I've ever seen him, and he's walking towards me. Why is he walking towards me? I begin to panic, racking my brain for some sort of ability to communicate which seems to have vanished, but to no avail.

He sits down by my side, and looks into my eyes. There's no words, everything seems to be said in this look. Just as I start to get lost in his beautiful, hazel brown eyes, he cuts his gaze and brings out his wand from his cloak. Identical in size, shape and material to mine. He clears his throat, and simultaneously waves his wand and speaks the incantation (in a voice which is so hot I nearly melted) "Wingardium Leviosa". The feather instantly floats gently into the air, completely under his control and back down again. I am in complete awe at him, and can't help but stare into his eyes again.

_Dan's POV_

As I put my wand back into my cloak pocket, I look back into his gleaming eyes. He looks impressed, which makes me feel an odd mixture of immense pride and embarrassment. Still no words are spoken, but he eventually breaks the silence, despite it being a completely comfortable one. I've never experienced that before.

"How did you do that?" he says, amazement tinting his voice.

"I, um...I just swish and flick like this" I take his hand and guide it through the motion. I don't let go for a while, battling against the intense feeling of never wanting to yield his hand, but I reluctantly pull away after a few seconds.

"You try." I say, trying to avoid the subject of my lingering hand.

He does so, picking up his wand, identical to mine in all visible aspects. To his obvious delight, it works, the feather gently rising off the desk and lowering, all under his complete control. The whole while, I watch his eyes, which light up with a childlike amazement, which is incredibly endearing.

_Phil's POV_

"I did it! I really did! And I didn't maim you in the process this time!"

He laughed, and his smile lit up the room with an incredible glow. I've never felt like this before, and I still don't know his name.

"I'm Phil" I blurt out, taking a metaphorical leap of faith.

"Dan" he replies, still grinning in the most adorable way, dimples apparent in his cheeks. How can a person be this wonderful?

Nothing more is said, I just smile, and he smiles back.


End file.
